


From The Stars

by RoryDysfunction



Series: Let Your Freak Flag Fly - Dys' Exo Adventures [1]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Breeding, Coercion, Egg Laying, Exophilia, Forced Pregnancy, Guns, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Oviposition, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Teratophilia, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex, Weapons, Weird Biology, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryDysfunction/pseuds/RoryDysfunction
Summary: Kira moved out of town for isolation and peace and quiet. But that quickly gets turned on its head when a spaceship crash lands not far from her house and a strange creature decides she's its new queen. Luck had never been on Kira's side, but things are going to get a lot worse for her as she's forced into this new role and everything her new alien subject thinks it entails.
Relationships: Human/Xenomorph (Alien Movies), Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Let Your Freak Flag Fly - Dys' Exo Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817878
Comments: 28
Kudos: 324





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is most definitely a self indulgent fic idea I had while binging the entire Alien series for the 100th time. It's part of my expansion to finally write about something new and try some new things out. So hold on tight cause things are gonna get real freaky. I will try and remember to put specific warnings at the start of chapters but, let's be honest, if you're here, you're probably just as freaky as I am.

It’s the sound that wakes Kira from her sleep. It’s a deafening boom, loud enough to shake the windows. The wall across from her bed is painted red from the light coming in the window, strange for 3:25 in the morning. She quickly pulls on a robe, turning to look out the window. The forest in the distance is highlighted by red, smoke rising and painting the sky a bloody orange color. Her sleep hazed mind quickly processes what she’s seeing, putting it together that some kind of explosion caused the boom that had drawn her from her sleep. 

She grabs her phone off the table, only to find the signal dead. She wasn’t that far out of town, and she usually at least got two bars in her bedroom. She tries the light switch, only to find it dead too. Whatever had caused the explosion had apparently also taken out the power and cell tower with it. Kira huffs out a breath, heading down the stairs to find the candles. She wasn’t going back to sleep. If that fire got out of hand, it could spread right up to her doorstep. She wasn’t about to be caught unawares.

She finds her spare bottles of propane, pulling out a flashlight and extra batteries just in case. The light from the fire in the woods is bright enough she doesn’t need to light her candles, but she keeps them close anyway. If she was lucky, the fire department would get the fire put out soon and it would go back to being the normal pitch black darkness that she loved about the forest and the isolation outside of town. She never considered herself lucky before, but maybe this time things would pan out. 

She moves out onto her back porch, taking a flashlight with her. She sits on one of the chairs, watching the trees. It was a chilly night, but Kira didn’t mind. She preferred the cool air to the stifling heat they would get in the summer. She watches the trees, the faint scent of smoke in the air. The fire was still burning brightly, the orange glow over the top of the trees keeping her hypnotized. 

A rustling the bushes to her left draws her from her relaxed state. She grabs the flashlight, her heart rate picking up. She stands, shining the flashlight around in the bushes. It was probably just an animal; no doubt the explosion and the fire would frighten them away from that spot. She descends the porch steps, hearing the rustling further out into her garden. There were coyotes and deer in the area and she had noticed some of her newly planted garden was disappearing. 

Kira slowly shines the light through the bushes, a startled gasp leaving her as she finds the culprit. The brief look she gets is more than enough as the flashlight drops from her hand and onto the ground in shock. An unearthly hiss sounds as Kira backs up as quickly as she can, her foot catching on a rock, sending her onto her back in the wet grass. 

The creature lunges after her, landing above her in the grass. It’s unlike anything she’s ever seen before, the dim lighting giving her no general idea of what it could be. It’s entirely alien, and Kira was sure she would die very shortly. It lets out another hiss, but stops abruptly. Kira stays still, waiting for the creature to strike, but after a few moments of nothing she slowly opens her eyes. The creature is inches from her face, seemingly frozen in place. A wet, oddly sticky substance is leaking from its mouth like drool, soaking through her sleep shirt. 

The creature leans forward, nearly touching her face as it makes a strange huffing sound at her. It’s smelling her, she realizes. It traces over her face before moving lower, the thick drool sticking to her neck as it presses its face against her skin. Kira’s heart is hammering in her ears, her fingers clawing at the grass, holding still as the creature moves lower, snuffling along her chest and down her stomach. She gulps as she sees a long barbed tail swinging behind the creature, the end of it looking like it could slice her head off in less than a second. 

Kira finally moves as the creature presses lower, unceremoniously shoving its face between her legs. She reacts the only way she can think of, her hands pushing at the elongated skull. Surprisingly, it moves back, sitting back on its haunches. 

“No.” She waves a finger at it. “I am not about to join the freaks who claim they’ve been probed by aliens.” 

Kira pulls her knees up to her chest as the creature lets out a low hissing whine. Even though she can’t see its eyes, she gets the feeling that it’s watching her. 

“What are you?” She asks, taking in its completely alien form. 

The creature tilts its head but before she gets her answer it springs up, leaping into the bushes behind her and disappearing. A moment later she hears the sirens, a parade of firetrucks making their way down the road. The fire must have been closer to her than she thought. She watches them pass by, the flashing lights lighting up her yard. She sees no other sign of the creature that had almost eaten her. 

Good riddance, she should have thought. But part of her felt strangely disappointed at its absence. 

*******

The fire is out before noon the next day, and the power is back on shortly after that. Kira searches through her entire yard, even venturing into the old barn and the treeline, but she sees no sign of the creature that had been there last night. Perhaps she had imagined it. Perhaps she had fallen asleep for a moment and dreamt about some alien creature in her yard. That would have been an acceptable explanation, had it not been for the dried, sticky drool all over her neck and her pajamas. 

She hops in the shower, washing off the drool, ruminating over the alien being. She couldn’t see much detail of it in the darkness last night, but what she had seen she can’t hardly process. It had two legs and two arms, that much she had seen. It also had a tail that had looked deadly as all get out. Its head had been oddly shaped, long and almost phallic looking. Despite its bony structure, it had enormous strength. She had felt it when it hit the ground over her. It had moved fast too, and its teeth had been long and sharp, definitely sharp enough to tear through skin. It certainly could have torn through hers, but something had stopped it. Something had kept it from killing her. 

There’s no sign of the creature for the rest of the day, but Kira isn’t exactly looking. She lived on a fairly quiet road, but that day it was full of cars driving past, no doubt heading out to where the fire had been. Obviously it had to be something important if the military was involved. Maybe an asteroid or a satellite had fallen out of orbit and landed out there. Or maybe some kind of aircraft had crashed. Or maybe someone had tried to escape with secrets and had met an untimely death to make sure they stayed secret. 

She was only speculating, of course. It could have been anything, and she knew her chances of finding out were slim. The papers would publish some cover story and she, along with the other residents of the area, would have to accept it as fact. Kira can’t help but let that bother her. Kira wasn’t exactly radical in her beliefs, but she always thought if something dangerous was happening close by, the town inhabitants had a right to know the truth. 

********

Kira is making dinner when the noise starts. There’s a solid tapping at the glass door, too methodical and rhythmic to be an animal. Kira grabs the knife on the counter, slowly making her way out of the kitchen. The tapping changes to full on thudding, the glass door shaking at the force of the impact. Kira grips the knife tighter, her hand starting to shake as she enters the dining room. She had moved out here to avoid people and for safety. Sure she’d had the occasional animal wander into her yard and wreak havoc all over the place, but nothing had ever come up to her door and attempted to break in. 

Kira’s stomach drops as she turns the corner, looking out the glass door. In the dusky darkness outside, illuminated by the setting sun, is the creature from the night before. It’s bigger in the light than she had originally made it out to be in her head, sitting back on its haunches just to reach the door. The thudding sound is its head hitting the glass, making it shudder dangerously. She’d invested in thicker, more expensive glass, not specifically for moments like this, but in the case of a stray predator deciding it wanted to try to get in. 

Kira’s panicked brain is trying to figure out what to do. She could hide in the house, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the creature found her. She could try the front door and try to make a run for it, but gauging on how fast it moved last night, she wouldn’t make it very far, even with it on the opposite side of the house. Plus, her car keys were upstairs in her room. Even if she could beat it to her car, there’s no promise she’ll get up to get her keys before the glass gives. She could try to fight it, but again, there was a slim chance there too. Her thoughts go to the hunting rifle hanging on the living room wall. It was her dad’s, a gift after she’d moved out of town. 

A crack sounding makes her jump, the glass cracking where the creature is hitting its head. Kira makes her decision, running for the gun in the living room. The glass shatters as she climbs up on the mantle, grabbing the gun off its stand. It was always loaded, same with the one she kept upstairs. The creature lets out a hiss, the heavy sounds of its feet hitting her hardwood let her know it was now inside. 

She could try to kill it, but she only had two shots. She was decent, but she had figured the gun would only be for warning shots, not actually killing something. She could try to run, but even then, where would she go? Her closest neighbors were over two miles in either direction, and the woods would offer her no help. She hadn’t seen visible eyes on the creature, which meant it probably had a stellar sense of smell. Maybe she could confront it and convince it to leave. It was obviously intelligent. It seemed like her best option, since she was most likely going to die anyway. 


	2. A Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and the Xenomorph have a second, even stranger encounter and Kira gets a visit from the Feds.

“Stop.” 

Kira doesn’t expect it to work. The creature is halfway across her dining room, mid-step, when it pauses. Kira’s hands are shaking, the dying light outside making her more nervous. There was no fire to offer any light tonight and soon it would be pitch black and she was inside with this strange, alien creature. It could be weeks before anyone found her body. 

But nonetheless, the creature stays frozen where it is at her command, watching her with unseen eyes. She stares at it for a good while, the light fading faster and faster. She slowly reaches out, fumbling against the wall for the light switch. The creature flinches as the light turns on overhead, just the subtlest of movements. 

“What the hell are you? And what the hell do you want?” Kira almost winces at the shakiness of her voice. But given the current situation, she’s not all that ashamed of her fear. It was clearly justifiable. 

The creature tilts its head slowly, hissing lowly. It crouches down on its haunches, putting it nearly at her height. It had been towering over her standing, easily two feet taller than she was. Despite its hulking size, it was bony and emaciated looking. She was no biology expert, but she wondered if it always looked like that, or if it was actually starving and looking for a meal. 

But if that were the case, it probably would have eaten her by now. It would have done so last night. Unless it was playing with her. 

The creature slowly puts its hand down on the floor, leaning its weight forward onto it slowly and deliberately. Its head doesn’t move, invisible eyes still on her as it shifts its body, its other hand following the same movement. Kira takes a half a step back, the creature pausing and hissing again at her. She’s still gripping the gun, knuckles white around it. She should just shoot it, attempt to kill it before it gets a chance to kill her. Her heart is hammering in her chest, hands shaking so much she’s not sure she could hit it even this close to her. 

The creature begins to move again, slowly crawling towards her. The distance between them gets smaller and smaller, the creature starting to drip drool all over her floor. Kira’s stomach flutters in fear, her finger attempting to find the trigger. 

It all happens very quickly: the explosion from the shotgun, Kira’s adrenaline forcing her to turn and run, the air leaving her lungs as she’s slammed down on the hardwood of her living room floor. Her vision goes white for a moment, heavy weight on her back making it harder to breathe. The shotgun has slid a few feet away, nearly against the wall. A hand with too-long fingers touches her head, more sticky drool hitting the back of her neck. Kira feels tears burn her eyes, knowing her death must be imminent. 

The creature hisses angrily at her before it quiets, the hand sliding down her head and face until it’s on her shoulder. The weight on her back disappears, and she’s pulled rather unceremoniously off of her stomach and onto her side. Her back hits something hard and ribbed, bony limbs encasing her in. Its spiked tail curls in front of her, the knifelike end disappearing over her head. Was it...holding her? Was this how it would eat her? Absorb her into its body? 

Kira can’t help it, the strangeness of the whole situation plus the terror of not knowing what’s going to happen hitting her all at once. She begins to cry, hot tears spilling across her skin and pooling on the floor under her. Her lungs burn as she cries, sobs rocking her body. The creature doesn’t move except to rest its head on top of hers, making low hissing noises at her. 

********

Kira is alone when she wakes up. The sun is up, light coming in through the window. She’s sticky and feels sick to her stomach. Her face is tight from the tears she had cried last night and despite the sleep she’d gotten, which she can’t even recall falling asleep in the first place, she feels exhausted. Her back is sore and her chest, no doubt from being slammed on the floor by the alien. The throbbing in her head gets worse as she sits up, groaning slightly in protest of the movement. 

There’s no sign of the alien as she stumbles through the house, finding the ibuprofen and some water. The only sign that last night had been real was the shattered back door and the hole in the wall from where she’d missed the shot. She grabs a broom and a dustpan, cleaning up the glass before going out to the barn to find the tarp to tape over the missing glass until she could get it replaced. 

She’s in the process of filling the bullet hole when there’s a knock on her door. She nearly jumps out of her skin, half expecting to see the alien outside her front window. But that would be ridiculous. She opens the door, surprised to see two men in suits standing on her front porch. 

“Kira Matthews?” One of them asks. Kira nods in response. “I’m Agent Jameson, this is Agent Hitchcock. We’re investigating the explosion that happened the night before last. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions.” 

Kira hesitates before nodding. “Sure. Come in.” 

She moves out of the doorway, letting the two agents into her house. She guides them to sit on the couch in the living room, taking the old rocking chair across from them. She hopes they don’t notice the tarp over the back door. No doubt it would raise some questions. 

“Ms. Matthews, you live here by yourself?” Agent Jameson asks her.

Kira nods. “Yes. I prefer the quiet and the isolation.” 

“Where were you on the night of March 24th around 3:20 in the morning?” 

“I was in bed, upstairs, asleep. The explosion woke me up.” 

“You didn’t report it?” 

“My cell phone service was down and the power was out.” 

Agent Jameson nods, writing everything down. “What did you do after the explosion woke you?” 

“I went outside to look at the fire, made sure it wasn’t too close to the house.” 

“And then?” 

“I stayed up and watched it. Made sure I didn’t need to get out of here in a hurry.” 

“Ms. Matthews, did you notice anything strange that night, anything out of the ordinary.” 

Now was her chance. Now was her chance to bring up the strange creature that had been in her yard, that had broken into her house. But would they believe her? Would they shrug her off as being some kook who lives out in the woods alone? 

Kira shakes her head. “No. I mean, outside of the explosion, no.” 

Agent Hitchcock stands up, looking at the photos on the walls. They had been there since Kira was a little girl, pictures of her with her parents, from a different time in her life. 

“My parents.” She says, answering the question hanging in the air. “My dad moved into town not long after my mom died. He couldn’t take being around so many reminders of her, so he bought a place in town and I stayed out here.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Agent Hitchcock says. 

“It was a while ago.” 

“You’re sure you didn’t see or hear anything strange?” Agent Jameson asks her again. 

Kira shakes her head. “Nothing. I was outside on my porch all night. There was...” Kira swallows, her heart racing. She could do it. She could tell them. Get them to hunt it down, kill it before it killed her. “Two deer that ran through, but that’s not that unusual for out here.” 

Why couldn’t she do it? Why couldn’t she tell them about the alien? They obviously expected her to say something strange, something about some creature that obviously wasn’t from earth that probably crash landed in the spaceship that caused the explosion and the fire that found its way to her yard and to her and now wouldn’t leave her alone. 

“Right.” Agent Jameson says, closing his notepad. 

“What happened back here?” Agent Hitchcock asks. He was standing in front of the tarped back door. 

She could tell them. She could tell them an alien broke through her window to get to her. 

“Oh, some local kids played a prank last night. Not a lot happens in this town. Sometimes they come out here and vandalize the houses in the woods.” 

“Did you report it to the police?” 

Kira shakes her head. “No. What can they do? I have no proof it was them.” 

“No security system?” 

Kira shakes her head again. “No. Like I said, it’s quiet out here. Things like that don’t happen very often. Usually it’s the empty vacation houses they hit.” 

Kira’s heart is nearly pounding out of her chest. Why can’t she just say it? Why is she protecting an alien that most likely wants to consume her in the near future? 

Agent Jameson stands up from the couch. “Thank you for your time, Ms. Matthews.” He pulls a card from his pocket as his partner joins him. “If you see or hear anything, please give us a call.” 

Kira takes the card, nodding. The agents show themselves out, Kira watching the SUV back out of her driveway and head down the road, no doubt going to the next house down the road to ask the same questions. Kira lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Why hadn’t she been able to tell them? Why had the words stuck in her throat? She had just protected an alien that was very capable of killing and eating her. 

A laugh bursts through her lips, loud and manic sounding. There was an alien somewhere in the near vicinity that had made contact with her twice and no doubt was playing with her before it ate her and had broken her window and she had just lied to the Feds about it all. She laughs harder, falling to her knees as tears stream from her eyes. The whole situation was completely crazy. There really was an alien out there, an alien that had for some reason taken a liking to her. An alien that had, for some reason, decided she was going to be its prey.


	3. Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and the Xenomorph meet for the third time, but things take a rough turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some non-consensual touching in this one and some allusions to rape but nothing graphic, as well as some language.

Kira is outside in her garden when it appears again, nearly giving her a heart attack. She’d had no warning, no sign that it was sitting there, perched on the bench on its haunches, watching her. The silence of it unnerved her, and she had not expected it to be there, just sitting quietly. The surprise of it had terrified her, sending her back into the fresh soil she had just laid down. 

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair.” She says, standing up and dusting off the soil. “I’m getting tired of your games.” 

She tosses the spade in her hand into the bag of soil. It was getting close to dinnertime, the sun disappearing behind the trees. The alien sat there still, watching her, its tail flicking back and forth behind it. She’s reminded of a cat, if cats came in the seven foot tall, deadly alien breed. 

“Are you going to eat me or not? Because if you are, I would prefer you just do it.” 

The alien makes no move closer to her. 

She sighs irritatedly. “Fine. I’m going to make dinner. You stay out here. No more breaking my windows.” 

Kira goes to walk back towards the house when the alien’s tail whips out of nowhere, curling itself around her waist. She’s dragged across the stone path and straight into the creature’s grasp. Kira’s hands hit the creature’s chest to steady herself. Its skin is an oddly hard texture, like a crab or lobster’s outer shell. Four inhumanly long fingers wrap around her arms, holding her in place. 

It leans down, Kira bracing herself finally for her death, but instead it rubs its head against hers. Was it…nuzzling her? She can feel the wetness of its mouth against her hair, no doubt covering her in the strange drool again. Its hands grip her arms, strong fingers wrapping around her. Its tail is still around her waist, the bony spines digging into her skin a bit. She holds still, letting the alien creature do whatever it was doing. 

Its head moves lower, nudging her head back as it nuzzles its teeth against her neck. How easily it could kill her just like that. Kira is suddenly terrified, her heart beating hard in her chest. The creature hisses again, vibrating against her hands where they are on its chest. She can feel its breath against her skin, again giving her no temperature to work with. It was like the whole creature operated at room temperature. It wasn’t warm like a human, nor was it cold. It was just...strange. 

The whole situation was strange. Just earlier that day she had protected it from the Feds, no doubt people who could get people to find it and kill it. But part of her prickled at the thought of killing it. Some deep part of her twisted and screamed in protest at the thought of losing her alien. 

The alien pulls its head back slightly, opening its jaws. Kira flinches, waiting for the bite to come, but something else, something smaller nuzzles against her neck. She feels the scrape of something sharp against her throat, her body shaking in fear. Maybe she wasn’t ready to die. She wanted to call her dad one last time, tell him she was sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry she hadn’t spent more time with him. She wanted to tell him to sell the farm, to let that part of him go like mom would want him to. Try to explain to him why she would be gone too, that it was her own damn fault. 

It takes her a moment to realize the sharp thing is gone, that tears are running down her cheeks, that the alien is staring at her again with the eyes she can’t find on its black head. 

“Why don’t you just do it already?” She screams at it, losing all patience with its game. “Why don’t you just fucking kill me already? Just fucking do it!” 

She breathes heavily, waiting for it to finally strike. Bite her head off, rip her throat out, open her guts with its tail. But it doesn’t move. Not for a few moments. The light is disappearing rapidly and soon they’d be in darkness. Maybe that’s what it’s waiting for. 

Suddenly it does move, lifting her off her feet before pushing her down against the stone bench. Her dad had built it for her mother, carved it for weeks just like she had wanted. She had been so happy when he’d shown it to her, so proud of him. Now the edges of the carvings were digging into Kira’s face as she’s pressed against the bench, held down by the tail still around her waist and a heavy weight between her shoulder blades. 

She quickly realizes what’s happening, even before the alien’s face is shoved between her legs again. This time she can’t push it away though, and her struggling is futile. Tears are still leaking out of her eyes, her hands clawing at the stone as the alien presses its face right up against her most private area through her jeans. She can feel the wetness of the drool soaking through her pants, her body starting to go numb with panic. 

The alien huffs a few times before pulling away, letting out a loud hiss. It lets her go, the bushes rustling as it disappears again. Kira collapses into a sitting position, leaning against the stone bench. She’s shaking, her hands, feet, and lips numb as she tries to calm her breaths. Her stomach aches where the tail was wrapped tightly around her, an uncomfortable dampness between her legs. 

******

It’s well past sunset when Kira pulls herself into the house. She goes straight to her room, pulling out the card the Feds had given her. She gets the number typed out, but she can’t bring herself to press the call button. Her stomach is twisted in knots, making her want to puke. The intentions of the alien were clearer now. But, even still, why hadn’t it just done it last night? Or even in the garden a couple hours ago? What was stopping it? What was stopping her from calling the Feds and admitting everything? Letting them hunt the monster before it had the chance to do what it wanted with her? 

Kira crawls to the bathroom, stripping off her stiff jeans and underwear before starting the shower. She sits against the tub, her head against her knees. She felt sick still, her stomach churning at the thought of what had almost just happened. Of what would happen if she didn’t do something. If she didn’t get help. So why couldn’t she? Why couldn’t she do it? She wanted it gone, but she can’t do it. 

Kira sighs, moving to get into the shower, but something draws her attention before she can do so. She moves her pants aside, looking down at the spot of red in her underwear. 

*******

The alien doesn’t visit Kira for two days. 

She should have been relieved, but she couldn’t stop herself from wondering where it was and why it wasn’t there with her. She shouldn’t have felt worried. She should have been glad for its absence. But part of her couldn’t help but wonder if someone else had seen it, someone had told the Feds about her alien and they had finally caught it and killed it. Her stomach twisted painfully at that thought, but she quickly brushed it off as cramps. She should be glad it had disappeared and hoped it would stay gone forever. 

Until it again nearly gives her a heart attack again. 

This time it was the middle of the night. Kira had been in bed asleep until the feeling of being watched startled her from her rest. She had been even more startled to see the alien squatting at the end of her bed in the darkness, watching her. She had screamed, quickly turning a light on. The alien had hissed in response, crawling closer to her on the floor. 

She scoots to the other side of the bed, climbing out. “Hold on. Where the hell have you been? Why the hell did you come back?” 

The alien lets out a whine-like hiss, crawling onto the bed, making it groan in protest, making its way towards her. She inches towards the door, unsure if she’ll be able to reach it and open it before the creature lunges at her. She had learned that second night it could move faster than she had thought. 

The creature climbs down off her bed, keeping its low posture. It stops in front of her, lowering itself even more before pressing its supposed forehead against her pelvis. Kira is unsure of what to do, surprised by its action. Was it...trying to apologize to her? She presses herself closer against the wall, but the alien just moves with her. She gulps, moving her hand slowly to the top of its head. The flesh there feels just as tough as the rest of its body, and the alien lets out a quiet hiss in response. 

“I...I don’t want...you to...mate...with me.” Kira says, trying to say it in the best way possible. “I don’t know...what you plan to do...but I don’t want to be part of it.” 

The alien moves finally after a few moments, its arms wrapping around her before pulling her down onto the floor beside the bed. It curls itself, tail and all, around her like it did the second night. She’s not comforted by its movements, its hard body pressed up against her back. She’d only ever been intimate with one man before, and that had been back in high school. It had been a mistake, and she’d sworn off love for a while. Then things had happened with her mom and dad, and she’d just never gotten around to it. She would like to have a relationship and maybe marriage and children someday. But it seemed this alien had other plans for her.


	4. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has a breakdown and realizes she might not be completely sane. The Xenomorph continues to surprise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some language in this one, along with some blood but nothing serious.

Part 4

Kira wakes up in the arms of her alien. The sun was up, and light bathed her room, but the alien was still there. They hadn’t moved in the night, Kira knowing her body would be stiff and sore. She slowly begins to move, working on rolling over. The alien doesn’t impede her movements, letting her move around. Her shoulder is stiff and stuck in place, her side cramped from laying on the hardwood all night. She slowly unfolds herself, working herself into a sitting position. The alien stays where it is, but Kira gets the feeling it’s watching her. 

Half her body cracks as she stands up, leaning on her bed for a moment as everything comes back to life again. Kira limps into the bathroom, shutting the door. She pulls up her shirt, seeing bruises from the alien’s tail on her stomach. The reality of what would happen hits her hard now that he’s back. She had blocked it out at his absence, but obviously he had been serious. He could do it any time. Literally any moment he could forcefully take her. The thought makes her stomach twist in panic. He could have done it last night. How did she know any different? She had just let him stay and let him hold her in her sleep. 

Kira finishes her business before opening the door. The alien is sitting on its haunches near the door. The sight of it makes her angry, and she stares hard at it. 

“I want you to leave.” 

The alien doesn’t make any movement, does nothing but sit there and stare. 

“I said, I want you to leave.” 

Still the alien sits there, staring at her blankly. It makes her mad. 

“I said fucking get out! I don’t want you here!” She grabs a pillow, throwing it at the alien. 

It moves slightly to the side, dodging the pillow, letting it hit the wall with a thud. 

“I’ll call the Feds. I’ll call the Feds and I’ll let them take you away! They’ll probe you! How would you feel about that?” She throws a shoe at him next, and he easily dodges that too. 

She grabs her phone and the Fed’s card, dialing the number, but she can’t hit the call button. It was like some physical force was stopping her from hitting the call button. She drops to her knees at the edge of her bed, tears sliding down her cheeks. She sees the alien move out of the corner of her eye, his body settling behind hers, his chin resting on top of her head from behind. 

“Why can’t I do it? Why can’t I call? Why can’t I get rid of you?” She sobs, clutching at her bedsheets. 

The alien hisses, a rumbling sound through his whole body. She feels calmed by it, and she hates herself for it. She hates herself for feeling empty when he’s not around. She hates herself for feeling like she has to have him close by, that she needs him. She can’t understand it. She doesn’t get why, but she has to. She just has to. 

********

The alien is gone for another two days. Kira feels strangely bored and empty without it near, constantly looking at every sound, checking every corner, expecting to see him there, but he’s not. Part of her has considered he’s not coming back. She gets the glass replaced on her door and finishes painting over the bullet hole. She deep cleans her house and tries to distract herself but she can’t stop thinking about the alien. It was like he had invaded every part of her being and she was stuck. 

The alien comes back looking different from when it had left. It seemed bigger and there are ridges on its head that weren’t there before. It was tapping at the glass at the back door, thankfully refraining from breaking it before she got there to let it in. 

She was letting it in. The alien that wanted to mate with her and she was just letting it in like some house pet that had been let outside. It crawls in through her door, tail whipping behind it. It sits on its haunches in the area between her dining room and living room. It watches her with its invisible eyes, Kira moving to her kitchen. She was in the middle of making dinner and she wasn’t about to miss this meal because of the alien. 

Thankfully, the alien doesn’t do anything but sit there and watch, its head moving with her every movement. She can feel its invisible eyes on her skin, the piercing gaze of optical organs she can’t even find watching every little movement as she finishes making herself dinner. She sits at the table, the alien staying where it is, only slightly shifting so it’s staring at her. She tries to ignore it, tries to pretend it’s just a cat, a big, alien cat. 

For a moment she wonders if she should offer it something to eat, but she realizes she doesn’t know what it eats, nor is it showing any interest in her food on her plate. She stares at its head, trying to picture where its eyes would be. 

A shiver runs down her spine as she stares at it, truly taking it in. In the week she’d had it around, she hadn’t really had a chance to truly look at it and study it. Her biology expertise was limited to what she learned in high school, but none of it would probably do any good to her even if she remembered everything. This was a completely alien creature she’d never seen before, that more than likely fell to Earth and caused the explosion that had brought half the state’s police and the Feds to her town and to her house. She had blatantly lied to them to protect it. She had let it in her house willingly, slept next to it twice, let it get closer to her than any human had been in years. She knew its intentions and yet, here she was, having dinner in front of it while it sat in her dining room with her. She couldn’t even talk to it. She had gotten nothing but hisses from it and actions that had given her more than enough information to gauge its intentions for her. 

There had to be something wrong with her. 

Maybe she’d hit her head somehow, and she was in a coma and this was all ICU delirium. Maybe she had died, and this was hell, and she was being punished for all the horrible things she’d said and did in her short lifetime. Or maybe she was hallucinating the whole thing. She’d finally lost it, and the alien wasn’t even there. It wanted to mate with her and she was just letting it sit there and watch her eat. She wasn’t freaking out like normal, hell a normal person would have tried everything to get rid of the thing as soon as they saw it. 

But not her. 

No, she was having dinner with it. 

“You know, it’s rude to stare at people when they eat.” She tells it, but it makes no move to turn away. It’s perfectly still, only the slight twitch of its tail where it’s laying across her living room floor behind it. 

Kira continues to eat, only glancing down at her plate to pick up more food before looking at it again. This continues until Kira is finished eating and she goes to the kitchen to clean up. She can feel it watching her as she does dishes, taking her time to delay whatever it had planned for her when she finished. 

Until she accidentally cuts herself with a knife. 

“Shit.” She drops the knife, clutching her finger. It was a decent cut, already starting to drip blood. 

She goes to place it under the water, but she’s pulled backwards by a tail around her waist. She yelps in surprise, pushed up against the counter by the sink just out of reach of the water. The alien is in front of her, its long fingers wrapping around her wrist, bringing her bleeding finger up to its face. She watches as its mouth opens, wider than she’s seen it open before a second, smaller mouth creeps out from between its jaws. Kira’s heart is pounding in her chest, her breathing picking up as she watches it bring her finger to its second mouth, sticking it in. It closes its teeth around her finger, not biting down, but enough that she can’t move without fear of leaving skin behind. 

It’s tasting her. She can feel the strange, slick inside of its mouth, her hand getting coated in its drool. It hisses, the sound vibrating around her hand. She watches it, feeling lightheaded and dizzy. Her legs are shaking, threatening to give out from under her, but the alien tightens its tail around her, holding her up. 

It finally releases her after what seems like a lifetime. Her hand falls limply to her side, Kira vaguely recognizing her finger isn’t bleeding quite as heavily anymore. The alien leans in closer to her, nudging her head to the side. She’s practically limp in its arms, letting it do what it wants. Her head is spinning, everything seeming far away to her. 

She feels the second mouth nudging at her throat, sharp teeth tracing over her neck. Kira is brought back by a sharp pain near the junction of her neck and shoulder, a whimper leaving her lips, but it’s quickly drowned out by a hiss from the alien. She can feel its hands on her, holding her, its sticky drool coating her front. 

Her vision goes spotty, fading to black as she goes limp in the alien’s arms. 

******

Kira wakes up laying on the kitchen floor. It’s light outside, the water still running in the sink. She’s covered in red streaked drool, her left shoulder throbbing. She takes a moment to realize what woke her before she hears a knocking at her front door. She gets up, quickly splashing water over her face before shutting it off. She would have one hell of a water bill. 

The knocking continues, Kira looking at the mess on the floor and herself. She couldn’t answer the door like that, so she strips out of her shirt, tossing it in the laundry room before grabbing a jacket. The movement tugs at her shoulder, making her hiss in pain. She feels it for a moment, the ridges of teeth marks prominent in her skin. The alien had bitten her. 

She makes sure the jacket covers the wound before grabbing a couple towels, tossing it over the mess on the floor. That would be fun to clean up later. The knocking gets louder, her name being called from the other side. 

“Just a moment!” 

Kira fixes her hair before hurrying to the door, opening it up. Her stomach drops, the air leaving her lungs when she registers the face staring at her from her porch. 

“Dad?” 


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira talks with her dad then makes a discovery in her barn. The Xenomorph is almost ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of death and grieving as well as some non-con touching at the end.

Kira chews on her lip as she sits across the living room from her dad. He looks good, tired and older than she remembered, but good. The last time she’d seen him he’d been storming down the driveway towards his car, not even looking back. Guilt and regret ate away at her stomach, twisting it painfully. He wasn’t even looking at her, studying the grain of the wood the coffee table was made of. He had cut that tree down himself and handmade it for her mother. Their initials were carved in the bottom. She had told him to take it with him, but he had said it belonged in that house. The house they’d built specially for them. The house they put so much work into. The house he’d rather forget was real. 

“I um...I was heading out of town for a few days and I thought I’d come by and see how you were on my way out.” Her dad finally says, breaking the awkward silence around them. “I heard about the fire...wanted to see if you were alright.” 

It had been almost a week since the explosion and he was just now checking on her. “Yeah, I’m okay. It didn’t make it this far.” 

He nods. “That’s...that’s good. We could hear it and see it all the way in town. It’s too bad, the wreck.” 

She had read that online. The cover story. An oil truck had been hit after a semi driver fell asleep at the wheel. The fire had caused the oil truck to explode. It was hard to believe as they didn’t get many semi’s in their area, but the people in this town were so desperate for something exciting to happen they’d believe anything. 

Kira nods. “It was loud, the explosion. Woke me from a dead sleep.” 

“I bet. I am glad you’re alright, though.” 

It’s silent between them for a while before her dad finally stands up, going to the wall with the photos. He looks over them all, taking in the old memories. 

“You left them up.” 

Kira nods. “Yeah. Felt weird taking them down. Empty.” 

He picks up the picture on the mantle of the three of them: her, her dad and her mother at the top of a nearby peak. Her mother had convinced them to hike it. Her being only 10, she had gotten tired halfway up and her dad had carried her the rest of the way to the top. She still remembers that day. Her mother had been so happy outside. 

“I’m glad you kept them up.” He places the picture back on the mantle. “Remember all the happy times.” 

Kira nods again, watching him as he makes his way to the kitchen. She gets up, following. He glances at the towels haphazardly thrown on the floor but thankfully doesn’t ask as he moves to the back door, looking out at the yard. 

“The garden looks good.” One of her mother’s other joys. “You’ll have to send pictures in a few weeks when it really starts to bloom.” 

“I will. I planted a lot this year.” 

He nods, looking out past the garden to the barn. “The barn looks different.” 

Kira glances out as well, looking at the barn. It did look different. She can’t quite put her finger on it, but something had changed. She hadn’t touched the barn since her mom died, so she knows it couldn’t have been her doing. 

“Yeah, I was, uh, cleaning it up a bit. Maybe set it up and get a couple of animals again. It gets...quiet out here.” 

The two sheep had been her mother’s favorite out of the animals they’d had growing up. She’d loved them almost as much as she’d loved Kira. 

Her dad nods again. “I think that’s a good idea.” He looks down at his watch. “I uh, should hit the road here. I just...wanted to make sure you’re alright.” 

“I’m okay, dad.” Kira nods. “It’s...” She chews on her lip. “I like it out here.”

“I’m glad.” He moves to the door, Kira following. “I, uh, I’ll see you later, I guess.” 

Kira nods. “Yeah. I’ll be around.” 

Kira watches him walk to his car, remembering the night he left. 

It had been a week after the funeral. Kira knew it was coming, she’d seen the way he looked at the house, seemed to just wander around like a ghost. He’d stare out the window at the half-finished garden, stand in the doorway of the bedroom staring at nothing and everything. He was lost in the constant reminders of her and he couldn’t stand it. 

It had been six years since the day that he told her he was leaving, that he couldn’t stand being around the memories, around her. She was haunting him in that house and he told her she could stay, he’d keep the property, pay for it. But he couldn’t stay. He had left her there, running from the memories of her mother, the woman he’d loved since they were children. It had been the last time he’d stepped foot in that house as he carried the last box to his car, not looking back as he drove into town, leaving her and the ghost of her mother behind. 

At least, until his unexpected visit. Things had been awkward between them since her mother’s death. She had been the glue that held the three of them together and after she died, there was nothing there to hold them anymore. Kira knew he felt guilty for leaving her there, for running. She knew it was pride that had driven him back, pride that had brought him to check on her. He hated seeming like a coward, for leaving his 20-year-old daughter to move into an apartment in town to escape the memory of his dead wife. 

Kira didn’t blame him. She’d seen how he just left himself when she died. It was like a part of his soul died with her. He had left to try to find it again, but six years and he didn’t seem any closer to fixing it. That’s what he did. He fixed things. Kira had long ago accepted that her mother was gone, that she wasn’t coming back. She missed her terribly, but all she could do was keep her memory alive while her father just wanted to forget. Everyone has their coping mechanisms. Everyone grieves differently. Kira just wished she hadn’t been so awful to her father when he left. Hadn’t said the things she’d said to him. 

******

It’s late afternoon by the time Kira can peel herself out of the chair in the living room. She’d sat and stared at the driveway for long enough. The visit from her dad had brought up too many memories, too much to try to process in one day. She had things to do, and a barn to investigate. 

She pulls on her boots and grabs a flashlight before heading out to the barn. It was far enough away from the house that the true damage to it couldn’t be seen. She hadn’t touched the barn in six years, and it certainly looked that way. She was glad for that, especially when she saw why it looked so different. 

She slides the door open, nearly dropping the flashlight. All around the inside of the barn is a hard black substance. Lining the walls, across the floor, up onto the roof. It was like something out of a science fiction movie. She takes a hesitant step forward, having to step up onto the substance. It was slightly sticky and gooey, her boots making suction noises with every step. She shines the flashlight around, the only light coming from the window high in the loft. The goo had covered the others, making it dark and unearthly inside. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye, whirling around and falling backwards as she finds herself face to face with her alien. 

She gasps in surprise, pointing the flashlight on it from her place on the ground. It hisses slightly at her, almost a sound of annoyance than anything. So this is where it disappeared during the day. It seemed it had done this in the week since it had arrived, making its own home in her barn. 

The alien stands over her before dropping down so they’re face to face. Its hands are on either side of her, trapping her between it and the sticky ground. It nudges at her shoulder, making it throb in protest. She turns slightly, holding it away from him as he goes to nudge it again. 

“Why did you bite me?” 

It hisses at her; the sound vibrating the surrounding air. It seemed so still and stagnant in the barn with the goo around her, the very air seeming to vibrate with every movement. The air ripples as the alien moves, picking her up before moving deeper into the barn, towards the back wall. It settles down so her back is against a wall of the goo, holding her. Kira huffs out a sigh, having no choice but to relax in its grip. 

“So it seems you’re not going anywhere.” The alien hisses in response. “You need a name. Something I can call you. Do you have a name?” She doesn’t get a response. “You’re not a very communicative species. Or maybe humans just aren’t smart enough to figure out how to communicate like you.” 

The alien finally hisses, moving Kira rather roughly so her back is pressed against the floor now. It’s hunched over her again, one leg on either side of hers. I guess that was enough talking for now. Kira feels trapped as the alien lifts a hand, four fingers curling around the neck of her jacket before ripping downward. The fabric tears easily, revealing her bra. The air inside the barn is cool, making goosebumps form on her skin. Her heart is pounding despite the fact she knew this was coming. She knew this would happen soon. 

The alien presses its face up against her bite mark again, making it ache and throb in response. Kira groans, attempting to get away from the pain, but the alien hisses dangerously in her face. She swallows thickly, drool starting to drip on her bare skin. The alien sits back slightly, a clawed hand reaching out towards her face. Its skin is rough as it runs its fingers over her face, feeling her. Her eyes close as it moves lower, claws pressing into her skin as it moves down her neck and onto her chest. Her breath hitches as its palm brushes over one of her breasts, causing it to pause before slowly moving lower over her stomach. 

It lets out a soft hiss as it moves over her stomach, Kira holding her breath as it moves lower. The alien shifts over her, its hand brushing over the top of her pelvis. Kira moves as well, her hips shifting in response to its touch. Her eyes fly open as the alien presses its palm against her, clawed fingers curling around the hem of her jeans. Her brain catches up to her, beginning to process what was happening, and the panic begins. 

“No!” She kicks out at the alien, landing one against its chest. It hisses at her, but she doesn’t cower in fear, wiggling and fighting her way out from under it. 

As soon as she can she’s on her feet, racing from the barn and back towards her house. The fear that the alien could easily catch her, pounce on her before she even reaches her door drives her on faster. But she makes it inside, slamming and locking the sliding back door before she collapses to her knees, dry heaving as she sobs. 

It wasn’t the fact that the alien was touching her. She knew that would happen. She had been expecting it. 

No, she was upset about the wetness between her own legs. She had been enjoying it.


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the Xenomorph to mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for. Definitely non-con/rape, oviposition, pregnancy, a little gore but it's really only a flash and doesn't go into details and definitely some manipulation happening though it's not really outright detailed.

It’s been nearly a week since she’d visited the barn, and she can hardly keep her mind off what had happened. The alien had been touching her, and she had liked it. Then she had run from it and it had let her go. Maybe it wasn’t quite as determined to have her to mate with and she had shown it she wasn’t quite as willing a partner as it wanted her to be and had moved on to someone else. Despite this, Kira can’t help but watch the barn, waiting for any sign of movement, but she hasn’t seen anything. 

She still waited for him to randomly appear somewhere, get inside her house somehow, and deliver some revenge for how she’d run out of the barn so quickly. How she’d run from him. But he’d let her run. He’d let her go. So maybe things would be alright. 

Two days later Kira is making her way to the barn. It was nearly dusk, and she had to know. Had he left? Was he waiting for her to venture in and then he’d strike? Kill her out of anger for denying him what he was there for? Kira grips the flashlight in her hand tighter, making her way to the sliding door of the barn. 

The air inside is still and stagnant, just as it had been when she first entered over a week ago. It was darker now too, and the goo looked more elaborate than it had been the first time she’d seen it. She steps up into the goo, looking all around her with the flashlight for a sign of the alien. 

“Hello?” She calls out, the word vibrating through the air. 

She’s a few steps in when the barn door behind her slams closed. She whirls around, catching the alien’s tail as it flies past the door before disappearing. Her heart hammers in her chest and she swears she can hear it in the barn's silence. Her breathing is ragged, the flashlight beam shaking as she tries to find the alien. 

She hears it seconds before she’s sent flying forward, landing on her stomach in sticky goo. The flashlight goes flying, illuminating a black goo covered wall in front of her. She feels the alien’s drool hitting her back, soaking into her shirt from above her. She goes to push herself up, but a heavy weight on her back pushes her back down. 

“Please.” She gasps out as the alien rubs its head against hers, hissing lowly. “Please, don’t do this.” 

Kira was ready to die. She was ready for the alien to take its revenge, strike her out of anger and end her life right there. At least she’d gotten to see her dad one more time. At least he’d go on for a few months knowing she was alright. Eventually someone would notice she was missing and then the search would start. Would they find her body? Or would the alien eat her? 

She wouldn’t ever find out the answer to that question. 

The heavy weight keeps her pinned down as the alien shifts its weight back, moving down her body. Kira whines in protest, trying to move, but the weight just presses harder, cutting off her breath slightly. The alien’s clawed fingers scratch her skin as they curl around the waistband of her jeans before they’re torn off her easily. She’s suddenly bare from the waist down, the cool air in the barn causing goosebumps to cover her body. Kira tries to hold her legs together, but they’re forced apart by the alien’s head, its face pressing up against her mound. She can feel the wetness of its drool coating her skin, the sharpness of its teeth as it holds itself there for a moment. Tears have gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over. It was finally happening. 

A hard, bony arm wraps around her waist, lifting her hips up so she’s on her knees. She tries to rise to her hands, but she’s pushed back down by the weight on her upper back. The position bends her spine painfully, but that pain is quickly forgotten as the alien presses close to her. She can feel something hard poking at her, something that hadn’t been there before. She’d noticed an obvious lack of reproductive organs on the alien, especially after it had made its intentions clear. She had looked out of curiosity and fear but had seen no sign of one. Perhaps it was hidden and only came out when it was time to mate. 

“Please, you don’t have to do this.” She begs, trying to turn to at least look up at him, but she can’t see anything but darkness. 

The alien lets out a hiss, probing at her lips with the tip of its length. It’s slick and covered in what felt like more of its drool. Kira is partially glad for this as it presses into her, stretching her wide. She shifts at the uncomfortable stretch, a whine leaving her lips. The alien hisses in response, pressing in as far as he can. The base of his length tapers out, and thankfully he stops before he gets that far. 

The alien is still for a moment, Kira still whimpering slightly, her breaths ragged as she tries to breathe. She wasn’t a virgin, but it had been a very long time since she’d done anything remotely sexual in nature, and she certainly hadn’t planned on her next partner being an alien. 

The alien begins to rut against her, slipping in and out of her. The movement hurts at first, even with the copious slick drool-like lube coating the appendage. Tears fall from Kira’s eyes freely, the reality of the situation hitting her. What she had been facing for two weeks had finally happened, and now it was a reality. 

The weight removes itself from her back, letting her take in a deep breath. The clawed hands of the alien grip her hips as it ruts faster, her passage opening up to him. The sounds of him moving and her own cries vibrate in the air surrounding her, seeming twice as loud as they would outside the barn.

Kira’s cries get even louder as warmth spreads through her, the place between her legs starting to tingle. She felt shame run through her, making her feel sick to her stomach. She was enjoying this. The slight curve to the alien’s appendage was hitting a spot inside her that had her stomach coiling tight like a spring. Her cries were starting to turn into moans, the alien’s own hisses getting louder and louder. 

He starts to press deeper into her, pushing her forward with his thrusts, forcibly stretching her around the knotted base of his appendage. Her fingers dig into the floor, gripping onto the sticky goo-like substance beneath her, trying to find purchase. 

Suddenly, Kira’s stomach cramps, the alien hitting something deep inside of her. She was almost completely stretched around him, the tip of him pressing deeper into her. Kira feels like she’s going to be sick, the cramping getting worse in her pelvis. 

“Please, please, stop!” She cries, but the alien doesn’t, continuing to press into her until she could feel its hips up against her. 

The alien stills its movements, something shooting into her, reaching a deep place inside her. She takes a moment to realize he’s pressed inside her womb. The alien shivers and twitches, a low cry-like hiss leaving its mouth as its appendage swells inside of her. No, it wasn’t swelling, something was moving through it. It had to be the size of a baseball, moving through to the end of the appendage.

Kira panics, trying to pull herself off of him, but he grabs her hips tighter, drawing blood with his claws as he holds her in place. She feels something solid push into her womb, dropping from him into place. It’s an odd feeling, her stomach twisting nervously. She’s crying again, tears leaking down her cheeks as a second thing makes its way down its appendage and into her womb. 

She’s forced still where she is, a third making its way into her womb. Images begin to flash before her eyes. Galaxies and stars she’d only dreamed of, close enough she feels she can touch them. The taste of blood in her mouth, bodies and bodies piling up, enough food to last for years. She’s sitting at the top, thousands of the aliens below her, ready to do her bidding as the world burns around her. 

It has forced seven in total into her womb. She feels heavy, her stomach aching from the stretch, trying to quickly accommodate the large size of the alien’s clutch. One more makes its way down the alien’s appendage, the alien’s cries getting louder and louder until it lets out a loud screech, the loudest as before, the final egg planting in her womb with a gush of fluid. Kira feels full and bloated, the cramping feeling finally subsiding as the alien pulls free of her. A gush of fluid drips out of her, coating her thighs. 

Her body is burning and shaking, her stomach heavy with the alien’s eggs. She’s rolled over gently onto her side, her stomach bulging slightly from the clutch. More fluid is dripping down her legs, but she doesn’t care, curling up in a ball as tears roll down her cheeks. The alien curls around her as it did the second night they were together, holding her protectively, one four-fingered hand splayed out across her stomach this time. 

********

Kira’s mouth is dry, and she feels sick when she wakes. The sun is up and it’s brighter in the barn than it had been the last time she woke. She’s aching between her legs as she pushes herself up, a sharp pain in her stomach making her double over. Her stomach is bulging more than it was last night, making her look five months pregnant. 

She groans as she tries to get her body to work, trying to push herself to her feet. She nearly topples over, but a hard body stops her from falling to the other side. She leans against her alien, taking deep breaths as the world swirls around her. 

“I need...up.” She says, gripping her alien’s shoulder, trying to use it to pull herself up. 

Something vibrates within her, telling her she needs to lay back down and rest. 

“Need...water...food...” She tries to pull herself up but her body fails her. 

Her alien catches her, lifting her the rest of the way to her feet. Her body protests, her stomach muscles contracting painfully, keeping her from standing upright right away. She’s aching and pulsing between her legs, but she’s determined, taking a hesitant step forward. Her alien is right there, following along behind her carefully. 

She reaches the door, prying it open before realizing she’s naked from the waist down. She glances out the door and looks around, seeing no one before trying to hurry as fast as she can to her back door. It’s not likely that anyone would see her, but it would be her luck that the one time someone is driving by or comes to visit, she’s walking around half naked. The alien is right behind her, creeping along before following her inside. 

Kira rests against the kitchen counter for a moment, taking deep breaths. The walk from the barn had taken it out of her. She limps over to the cabinet, grabbing a glass before downing three glasses of water. She feels incomplete still, going to the fridge and grabbing the milk. She drinks nearly half the full gallon, pulling out the leftover chicken she’d made the night before and eating the entire thing. She grabs the raw beef she had been saving to cook last night and downs that too, not caring that she’s eating raw meat. 

Finally, after nearly finishing off the milk, she feels satiated. She limps her way to the stairs, taking them one at a time before going to her room and collapsing on the bed. She blindly reaches for her phone, having to do a double take when she sees the date. She had slept through an entire day. 

The bed groans as it dips down, the alien crawling up the bed until it can rest its head over her stomach. She absentmindedly reaches out, stroking the expanse of its large head. It makes a quiet, hissing purr at her, nuzzling into her touch. She feels happy, almost. Drugged. The pain in her stomach is gone, instead the full feeling one of pride and excitement. These were her children as much as they were his. 

And _nothing_ would happen to them. 


	7. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some pretty gory descriptions of birth/egg laying in this one. It's definitely not for the faint of heart.

“You must really like milk.” 

The statement draws Kira out of her daze. She had gone to the store to pick up some groceries. It seemed she couldn’t ever get enough to eat, and she had this awful need to constantly drink milk. So she had loaded her cart with as many gallons of milk as she could and she had been staring at the yogurt lost in thought when someone had commented on her strange pickings. 

“Oh, I’m...expecting company.” Kira mumbles, quickly heading out of that area and off towards the meat section. 

Along with a taste for milk she had also acquired a taste for meat, any kind of meat, raw or cooked. Milk and meat seemed to be the only things that tasted good to her and seemed to ease the constant ache of hunger that plagued her. She hadn’t wanted to leave the barn, but she knew she needed to stock up on something for a while. She had no idea how long the eggs would need to gestate. She had put on her biggest sweater to hide the swell of her stomach. It seemed they were getting bigger and bigger every day and she wasn’t sure how long she’d have before either they came out or they got too heavy to carry around. She couldn’t exactly ask anyone for help, nor could she send her alien out to do the shopping. Both would raise far too many questions. So she would stock up for the time being now before things took a turn. 

She felt strange. Like she should have been panicking. She was pregnant with an alien’s eggs. Walking around with alien babies in her body, shopping for groceries like it was just a normal day. Eventually she’d give birth to the eggs and have eight baby aliens running around. 

But she was calm. 

Freakishly calm. 

She grabs a few steaks, and enough ground beef to fill her freezer before heading towards the checkout. It’s early enough that there’s not many people in the store, thankfully not a lot of eyes to question her condition. It was a small town and most people knew at least who her dad was. The last thing she needed was for someone to recognize her and notice. How was she going to explain going from being not pregnant a month ago to looking like she was now five months pregnant? How would she explain the pregnancy? She couldn’t exactly tell the truth. People would think she’d lost it. 

Kira ignores the looks from the checker as she loads the gallons of milk and pounds of meat onto the counter. She pays before pushing her cart out to her car, loading it into the trunk. She’s glad to get out of the store and out of town. She felt anxious, like an itch at the back of her brain being away from her alien now. Even just being in the house while he was in the barn made her nervous. She knows part of it is the fact she could pop the eggs out at any moment, and he was her only hope for knowing what to do when that happens. But she can’t deny she had felt an intense connection with him now that she was carrying his clutch. Sometimes she thinks she can sense him communicating with her, more just feelings than actual formed words. 

Maybe she really was losing her mind. 

Kira loads up her fridge and freezer with milk and meat, popping open a gallon before sitting down on her couch. She was tired, her feet and ankles aching already from carrying around the heavy eggs. Her back constantly hurt and she couldn’t get comfortable enough to sleep very much. It had only been a week, but she couldn’t wait for the eggs to finally be birthed, just to give her body a break. 

********

Kira wakes to a cramping sensation in her lower abdomen. It had been just over a month since she’d been impregnated, and she looked like she was eight months pregnant with twins now. The eggs were heavy, making moving only necessary when it was unavoidable. Like bathroom trips or trips to the kitchen. This morning, however, Kira instantly feels the need to move. There’s a sheen of sweat on her skin, her lower abdomen cramping and spasming. 

She pulls herself up, grabbing her phone before heading to the kitchen. She had taken up residence on the couch, unable to make it up or down the stairs anymore. She grabs the half empty milk from the fridge, drinking a couple sips before her stomach turns violently, making her puke it back up into the sink. 

She’s washing the puke from her hair when her phone rings, startling her. It’s an unknown number, making her hesitant to answer it, but she does anyway. 

“Hello?” 

_“Kira?”_ A familiar voice asks. 

“Dad?” 

_“Hey, uh, I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing.”_

“I’m uh-I’m alright.” She says, holding her breath as another cramp shoots through her. 

_“Are you sure? You don’t sound well.”_

“I just...been feeling a bit sick this morning.” 

_“Do you need to go to a doctor? I can come over and take you. Bring you something.”_

“No, no, I’ll be alright.” 

_“Are you sure? I don’t like the idea of you being alone while you’re sick.”_

She’s not sure where this caring attitude was coming from all of a sudden, but she’s not in the mood for potentially fake concern. “No, I think it’s just a bug. I don’t want to risk getting you sick too.” 

He’s quiet for a moment. _“Alright. If you’re sure.”_

“I am.” Kira takes a breath, relaxing as the cramping passes. “Maybe when I’m feeling better, we can meet up for coffee or something.” 

_“Yeah. Sure. That sounds good.”_

“Okay. I’ll call you, I guess.” 

_“Yeah.”_

Kira doesn’t say goodbye, hanging up the phone. She doesn’t know what prompted her father to suddenly start caring for her, or what he had even really called about. All she knows is she doesn’t want him showing up and witnessing what she knows is about to happen.

She stumbles to the door as a bigger cramp tears through her, aching up her spine and down along her legs. She feels the urge to go to the bathroom and vomit all at the same time, but her mind is driving her to get to one place. 

The barn. 

She pushes through the pain, taking twice as long to drag herself out to the barn, the door already open when she gets there. She slams it closed, locking it. She feels strangely territorial suddenly, not wanting anyone to witness what was going to happen. She hears the familiar hiss, her alien coming out of the darkness and close to her. She hisses at it in return, making it stop where it is. So many feelings and thoughts are rushing through her head, overwhelming her. But most of all, the pain throbbing deep in her pelvis is driving her mad. 

She yanks her pants off, glad she had been forced into sweatpants and leggings with the size her stomach had grown to. Something wet is dripping from her, sliding down her legs and dripping onto the floor. Something inside of her shifts, fluid gushing out onto the floor. The alien lets out a roaring hiss, pain rippling through Kira, forcing her to nearly double over. 

She starts to feel the need to push, kneeling down on the gooey floor. She’s sweaty and panting, something large starting to slide out of her body. She feels like she’s being torn open, the first egg starting to work its way out of her. She bears down on it, pushing hard with every wave of pain. More fluid gushes out of her, splattering onto the floor under her. She pushes herself up, squatting as best she can as she screams in pain, something sliding out of her canal with a force of fluid, a solid _thunk_ sounding on the floor. 

Kira loses her balance, falling back on her bottom, the pain subsiding for a moment. Sitting on the floor, covered in bloody goo, was a black oblong-shaped egg. It had to be the size of an ostrich egg, if not bigger. Her alien steps closer, tilting its head as it stares down at the egg. It lets out a hiss, getting its face close to the egg. Kira doesn’t get to watch it, pain rippling through her again. 

She squats again, more fluid leaving her, the second egg coming out faster from her already stretched canal. Kira falls to her knees, her hand reaching out and touching the warm, gooey, blood covered egg under her. It’s strange in texture, not like a bird egg. Rougher, the outer shell thicker. It’s heavy in her hands, feeling more like a medicine ball than an egg as she moves it over to the first one. Sweat is dripping in her eyes now, her muscles cramping as the third, fourth and fifth eggs join the first two in the world. Each one looks identical, each one sapping more and more of her strength. 

Her legs are shaking, barely able to hold her up as she pushes out the sixth egg, even her cries of pain becoming more pitiful whimpers. There’s a pool under her feet on the floor, but she can’t see down far enough to see what it is. Her alien nudges her gently with its head, hissing quietly at her. She grips onto his arm, holding him tightly as she pushes the seventh egg out. 

Her legs do give out, sending her into a heap on the floor. Her muscles are contracting painfully, something leaking out of her continuously. Her vision is swimming, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. She feels weak, sick to her stomach. There was one egg left. One last one to push out. 

She rolls onto her back, pulling her legs up before pushing on her stomach, trying to guide the last egg out. She’s exhausted, tired of pushing. The smell in the barn is coppery from the blood, her blood. Her back arches, pushing her up, almost sitting as she forces the last egg from her body, just barely having time to wrap her hands around it before she falls back to the ground, unable to lift herself back up again. 

The last egg is smaller than the others had been, its color lighter. She wraps her arms around it, holding it against her chest. Blood and fluid soaks into her shirt but she doesn’t care, holding onto her last egg as her vision goes dark, her body giving out finally.


	8. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I had half this chapter written up but then I just lost motivation, then our dryer exploded in my landlord's face and then like half our county burned down less than a week later, so I've been a little busy and stressed. Then school started Wednesday so I'll be bogged down with homework and work for a while but I do want to finish this story. I have so many ideas for it and things that I have planned to happen so don't worry. Updates might be slow for a while, but I'm not giving up on it yet.
> 
> Oh, and if anyone wants to know what I modeled the babies after, I modeled them after the neomorph concept art that Colin Shulver did for Alien: Covenant. A close idea can be found here: https://avp.fandom.com/wiki/Neomorph?file=Colin-shulver-denoo16.jpg

Kira fades in and out for a while. She vaguely recognizes something moving her, the skin of her legs sticking together as she’s carried closer to her eggs. She still has the eighth in her arms, cradling it protectively. She registers their warmth, a solid mass against her back, hissing in her ear. She remembers pain, weakness. Her head heavy, eyes not staying open as she fades in and out. 

She’s sure she’s dying. That has to be it. She had lost too much blood and now she was dying. The eggs had caused her to hemorrhage, and she was bleeding out on the floor of her barn. She waits for the bright light, the pearly gates, or even the lake of fire considering the past couple months, but none of that comes. She’s stuck in an inky darkness, her body slowly knitting itself back together again without her knowledge. 

It’s light outside when Kira wakes. 

She can see the light of the sun in the space near the window where the black substance hadn’t covered it completely. She feels exhausted, her body aching. She’s sticky, covered in something. Something in her arms is moving, shifting around. There’s something pressed against her back, solid and tough. She tries to move, her skin pulling as she attempts to stretch her legs. Something hisses in her ear, a clawed hand pressing against the floor in front of her. Things slowly begin to come back to her. She’d given birth to the eggs, and she had been sure she was dying. But here she was, however long after, alive and breathing. 

Something nudges against the side of her head, making her groan at the movement. She slowly moves her upper body, her limbs unsticking from her torso. She’s still naked, but her skin is covered in some sort of almost resin-like substance. It wasn’t all that different from what was covering the inside of the barn. The eighth egg was still in her arms, still smaller than the others. Something inside of it was moving though, she could feel it bumping against the sides. 

Kira slowly presses her body up and into a sitting position. The other seven eggs are arranged close to her, moving slightly as well as her babies move around inside. She watches as one of them cracks, lines spidering through the thick outer shell. She sits up on her knees, watching the shell crack and move, something pushing at it from the inside. Her alien leans over her, watching his spawn work its way out of its egg. 

It finally makes its way out with a cry, shrill and high. Kira looks at the creature, something inside her stirring as she looks at it. It’s small, no longer than her forearm. It’s pale, almost white. Its head is oblong like its father, but shorter, ending at a sharp point instead of the rounded curve. It stares up at her with big black eyes, its face almost human like. Its mouth opens wider than any human jaw could, revealing sharp, razor-like teeth. It has a small nose in between its wide eyes and mouth, its body built more like its father’s, lean and delicate looking but with a hard exoskeleton. A tail whips behind it, smooth unlike its father’s.

Kira reaches out a hand, a five-fingered clawed hand reaching out towards her. The other eggs are cracking, the feeling swelling in Kira’s chest as she touches her baby’s hand with a finger. 

This was her child. 

These were her children. 

Her babies. 

She watches with her alien as the others claw their way out of their eggs, looking very similar to their oldest sibling, near replicas. The feeling inside Kira builds as she looks at each one, touching each one of them. They’re sticky from the inside of their eggs, but their skin is strangely smooth, almost like human skin. 

The eighth egg is the last to crack, her last child struggling to fight its way out. She reaches forward to help it, but a clawed hand wraps around her arm, yanking it back. She’s held against her alien’s chest, forced to watch her child struggle to leave its egg. She feels her heart clench in her chest, wanting desperately to help it, but she can’t. 

Finally, it makes its way through, this one smaller than the others, its limbs slightly too long compared to its body, not quite as evenly proportioned as its siblings. The runt of the litter. But despite this, she loves it. It lets out a weak cry, trying to get its legs under it properly. Her alien’s head brushes her shoulder as he watches, still holding her back. 

Eventually her smallest baby gets its feet under it, unsteady slightly, but standing. Kira’s alien releases her, crawling over to their babies. They let out high-pitched cries, reaching towards his face as he leans down towards them. Kira watches, emotions bubbling in her chest as she watches her babies and their father. Her alien hisses at them quietly, their hands touching his face, tails whipping back and forth as they get acquainted with him. 

After a few moments they all turn to look at her, Kira’s eyes going wide as they all rush at her, clambering over each other to get into her lap. She’s helpless as the eight tiny bodies climb onto her, gripping at her skin with clawed fingers. She quickly numbs herself to the pain, nothing more than insect bites as she holds her babies in her arms. She doesn’t care that she’s still naked and covered in dried fluids and sticky resin. These were her babies. Her children. 

Nothing was going to stop her from holding them. 

***********

Kira sits in the bottom of the shower, letting hot water run over her. She’s tired, her body still aching from forcing out eight large eggs. She can’t fathom how she’d managed to not only carry eight eggs seemingly to term and birth them when humans weren’t supposed to be able to do that. The amount of blood she had lost had to be more than a human could withstand, but yet, here she was, scrubbing said blood from her thighs. 

When she had pictured becoming a mother before this wasn’t what she had pictured. Birthing alien-spawn in her barn and then feeding them ground beef within hours of their hatching wasn’t exactly what she had been prepared for. But she can’t bring herself to complain. She can’t bring herself to find it strange. Those were her alien-spawn. They carried some of her DNA, since they weren’t exact replicas of their father. Somehow they had developed partly from her and partly from him to become what they hatched as. 

It didn’t matter to her what they were, though. She loved them. She would do anything for them. _Anything._

There’s a sharp pain in her head before she gets the feeling of being hungry. No, it’s not her that’s hungry, she realizes. It’s her babies. 

She climbs out of the shower, wrapping herself in a robe. She tries not to stare too long in the mirror. She’s pale and there are bags under her eyes. She looks like she’s been through hell. Like she’d been deathly ill. It’s good. She can use that to firm up her story. 

She makes her way down to the kitchen, her own stomach growling. She looks through the fridge, the milk and raw meat she had subsisted on for a month suddenly unappetizing. She’d have to do some shopping, it appeared. 

After foraging through the stacks of meat, she finds some bread, deciding on some toast. Just as she’s pulling out the jelly there’s a knock on her door. She looks down, realizing she’s still in her robe, but she can’t bring herself to care. The feeling in her mind is still thrumming, crying out for food. She pushes it aside as she goes to the door, seeing two familiar agents standing on her doorstep. 

“Ms. Matthews.” One of them says. She can’t for the life of her bring up their names in her memory. 

“Are you alright? You look...” The other doesn’t finish his sentence, his unspoken words implying enough. 

“I’ve been sick.” Kira says, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The first agent says. “We hate to bother you, but we just wanted to check on you and see if anything had happened since we last spoke.” 

Kira tilts her head. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, you know, anything strange? Unexplainable?” 

Kira shakes her head. “No, not that I can think of.” 

“Your neighbors called to report some strange sounds that were coming from this property a few days ago. The local police sent an officer to investigate, but he never returned. His car is parked half a mile down the road. He knocked, but there was no answer.” 

She nods. “I was probably asleep. I’ve been taking some heavy duty medicines. Knocks me out real good.” 

The second agent nods, and she can tell he doesn’t quite believe her. “Right. Well, we have a warrant to search the house, if you don’t mind.” 

Kira shrugs, taking a step back, letting them in. “Please, go right ahead.”

Kira stands in the living room while the agents look through her house. All the while the cries of hunger are getting more and more insistent, making her wince slightly. She wants to help them, but she doesn’t know how. But then it hits her. 

“The house is empty.” The first agent says, coming back to the living room. 

The second agent is standing by the back door, looking out at the yard. “The barn looks different.” 

Kira steps into the dining room. “Yes, I was doing some renovations before I got sick. You’re more than welcome to go have a look if you want.” 

  
Like she said. She would do _anything_.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira learns a secret about her past from her dad. Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's probably going to be one, maybe two more chapters before this story is finished!! I'm super exited to finish it!!

Kira watches the SUV roll down the hill and into the lake. It’s cloudy, the moon and stars covered, bathing the trees in darkness. Kira’s only light is from the flashlight in her hand, aimed at the SUV currently sinking in the lake. She won’t move until it’s gone under completely, not wanting anyone to see what’s happening. 

Two months ago if you had told her she would be standing in the woods in the middle of the night sinking a federal agent’s SUV in the lake to cover up their murder by her alien babies, she would have thought you were insane. But now she felt nothing. Her babies needed to eat and it was just unfortunate that the Feds happened to be the first to show up. 

Kira waits until the bubbles have stopped before turning, making her way up the hill and back to the road. It’s a bit of a hike back to her house, the air cold enough she can see her breath fog in front of her. Her mind goes to her children and if they’re warm enough in the barn. Her alien hadn’t shown any signs of minding the cold, but her children were obviously different than him, and she can’t help but wonder if they can tell the temperature difference. 

She feels a sense of urgency as she gets closer to her house, hating being apart from her family. They were her family now. Her children, their father. She doesn’t understand the relationship between them, she doesn’t even know if it’s biologically possible for her to love an alien. Humans could feel emotions towards animals, inanimate objects. Emotions including love. Who’s to say it’s not possible to feel the same for an alien lifeform she has no communication with who had forcibly impregnated her with his eggs. Maybe it’s only the oxytocin talking, the immediate motherly instinct she had felt over her babies that was drawing her closer to her alien. Or maybe it was because around him, she felt  _ safe. _

Kira opens the door to her barn when she returns to her property, quickly closing it behind her as her babies run up to her. They’re hip-height now, growing faster than she thought possible. All eight of them surround her, bumping her gently with their heads. She smiles down at them, patting them each on their smooth heads. They let out content little cries, warming Kira’s heart. Her alien approaches her, nudging her gently with his own head. She gently strokes its elongated head, leaning against him. 

Her eyes drift closed, her brain buzzing with energy. She focuses on it more and finds she can see with her eyes closed. The barn looks distorted like she’s seeing out of a fish-eye lens. The colors are darker, not quite as vibrant with her own eyes, but she can hear every small sound wave bouncing off the walls. She can hear something speaking, not words but a sort of idea in her mind. She can feel her eight babies around her, all of them like strings connected to her mind. 

She wants to lose herself in the sensations, bury herself in them, and never come out, but her phone vibrating in her pocket snaps her out of it. She pulls away from her alien, her brain reeling for a moment before she centers herself back on Earth. 

“I have to take this. I’ll be back.” She says, backing away from her babies and her alien. 

She leaves them in the barn, heading back towards her house. She looks at her phone. She doesn’t want to answer, but she knows she has to. 

“Hello?” 

_ “Kira? God, I thought something had happened to you! I was going to come and check on you but...you sounded so sick when we talked last and then you weren’t answering.”  _

Kira feels a pang of guilt in her chest. “I’m sorry, dad. I was on some heavy meds. It was some kind of viral thing. Wiped me out for a few days. I didn’t even think to look at my phone. I’m doing better now though.” 

_ “That’s good. That’s...really good.”  _

“Do you want to come over? Catch up a little?” 

_ “Yes. That would be great.”  _

*********

Kira sets the cups of coffee on the kitchen table before taking a seat. Her dad looks old. Older than the last time she saw him. He’s had something on his mind. She can tell by how messy his hair looks. He would always run his fingers through his hair repeatedly when he was thinking hard. Her mother used to joke he’d go bald from doing it one day. Now that she looked at him, Kira can see his hair is thinning. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks about as bad as she does, but she doesn't think he birthed alien eggs days ago. 

“Kira...I’ve had a lot on my mind recently. About you. About this place.” 

Kira sips her coffee. It’s scalding but she can’t bring herself to care. She hums in response, letting him continue. 

He runs his finger in a circle around the rim of the cup. It’s an old habit. It means bad news. “You’re all alone out here. I shouldn’t have left you out here by yourself. But...your mother...I just couldn’t...” 

Kira reaches out, putting a hand over his. It feels strange to her, to touch human skin again. She almost doesn’t like it. “It’s okay. I know.” 

Her dad stares into her eyes for a moment, taking her in. “There’s so much she wanted to tell you. She begged me to tell you, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I couldn’t face the truth. I didn’t know how to tell you. I wasn’t sure you’d believe me.” 

Kira frowns, her stomach churning. She doesn't like his words. “Dad...what are you talking about?” 

He sighs, taking a long drink of his coffee, staring out the back door. “I remember it like it was yesterday. Right out there. Where the roses are. It used to be hydrangeas before...before you arrived.” He runs a hand over his face. “God, I should have told you this years ago Kira...” 

“Dad...you’re scaring me.” Kira’s hands are shaking as she sets her coffee cup down. 

Her dad turns back to look at her, holding her gaze. “You’re not ours.” 

Kira’s body goes cold at his words, a strange feeling running through her. Her whole life she’d been told they were her parents. This was her dad sitting across from her. And now...

“W-What?” She pulls her hands into her lap, squeezing them into fists to stop them from shaking. 

“We don’t know where you came from. Well...we sort of knew...” Her dad glances back out at the garden before looking at her again. “Kira...you fell from the sky.” 

Kira can’t say anything. None of it was making sense. Her brain was buzzing, churning, his words seeming like a foreign language. Thankfully he doesn’t wait for her to respond. 

“It happened almost twenty years ago. It was almost dark. Your mother was outside planting tulips on the other side of the garden. I was making dinner. Grilling, like I used to. Everything was quiet like it gets out here, but then...the sky exploded. Blew the windows out, it was so loud. Came down in a ball of fire right into your mother’s hydrangeas. I thought it was the end of the world for a moment, but then...your mother was always so quick to act. Put the fire out with the garden hose. I thought it was some kind of meteor, but once the flames died, I could see what it was. It was...some sort of space pod. We tried and tried to get it open, see inside. Eventually, we managed to pry it open and inside...You couldn’t have been more than four years old. Teary-eyed and sucking your thumb. You looked so human.” 

He runs a hand down his face. Kira can see the tears in his eyes. 

“The feds were on us almost immediately. I wanted to turn you over to them, but your mother refused. She knew what would happen to you if we did. So we hid you. Made up some bullshit story. The feds didn’t believe us, but we were insistent.” 

Kira’s mind begins to work at high speed. The visits from the feds suddenly didn’t seem so strange anymore. 

“You were so human in every way. Almost every way. You never got sick. Kids always got sick but you never did. You could bend metal with your bare hands and you could hear things miles away. Your mother taught you to control it. She was better at that than I was. I made it my job to make you feel as normal as possible. She dealt with all the...strangeness. That’s why when you told me you were sick...I knew something had to be wrong. Something was going on. You’ve never been sick before.” 

Kira clenches her fists tighter, taking in her father’s words. She had arrived on Earth in a spaceship? She supposedly had superpowers? He was right in one thing...she had never been sick before. She just thought it was a good immune system. But apparently, it was something else. Something more. 

“Kira...please say something.” 

“I don’t...” Kira bites her lip, breathing deeply. “You expect me to believe that? That I fell out of the sky in a spaceship and...I’m supposed to be what, Superman?” 

“No, it’s...” Her dad sighs, looking down at his coffee. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me. I wanted your mother to tell you from the beginning but...she thought it would be best...if you thought you were normal...” 

Kira stands from the table, unable to sit anymore. “Bullshit. I call bullshit.” She makes her way to the back door, looking out at the roses. The place she supposedly crash-landed on Earth. “You had an affair, didn’t you? I was never my mother’s child and you couldn’t live with that so you made up some bullshit story to hide it! That’s why you couldn’t stay!” 

“Kira, you know I would never have...” 

“I don’t know anything anymore.” She clenches her fists again, glaring at him. “I don’t know what’s more unbelievable. The story that might be true or that you would spew some bullshit to try and hide something else you did to fuck up.” 

“Kira, I loved your mother!” Her father stands from the table, knocking over the chair. “I loved her more than anything. But we couldn’t...” He takes a deep breath. “We tried. We tried so many times. She wanted so badly...but we couldn’t. Then you fell out of the sky like an answer to our prayers.” 

Kira feels tears prick behind her eyes. The story is starting to sound not so fake the more she thinks about it. She had an alien hiding in her barn with her babies she had birthed after mating with him. An alien that had crashed to Earth and found her and chosen her. If she was also an alien...it would make her new reality not quite so strange anymore. 

“Kira...I’m sorry...” 

“I want you to leave.” She says, her voice shaking. She hates it. She turns back to face her dad. “Get out. Go home. Don’t come back here.” 

Her father stares at her brokenly for a moment before grabbing his coat and heading towards the door. Kira stays where she is until she hears his car door shut before heading out to the barn. She’s shaking by the time she reaches the door, slipping inside quickly and closing the door. 

She takes a few steps into the darkness before dropping to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks. She’s overwhelmed, not knowing what to believe or even what to think. If the story was true, then so much of what had happened made perfect sense. But if her dad was lying to her to cover up something else...either way he had lied to her. He had hidden the truth about her for her entire life. She feels anger bubble up inside her. 

Her children are by her side in seconds, snuggling up to her. She reaches out to them, touching them, solidifying herself in reality. She should have died. She had carried eight eggs to term and birthed them. She had lost so much blood...too much blood. But here she was, mostly healthy with no medical help. She had never been sick a day in her life. She had managed to tame an alien simply with her presence. She had seen what he was capable of. He could have killed her instantly that night, but something about her had stopped him. 

Maybe she was alien. 

Kira is on her feet as soon as the barn door slides open. It hits the other side with a slam, the shadow of her father standing in the doorway. Her heart leaps to her throat, the buzzing of her babies loud in her ears. 

“Kira...what the hell?” 

“Dad...you should have just gone home.” 


End file.
